Gealach Nathair
Gealach Nathair is the greatest deity of The Psysjia who is also known as the Blade of Creation. He represents Unity within each of the races but due to his slumber, peace is yet to be achieved. Role in Creation Gealach Nathair is the one who produced the other five of the Psysjia, and formed two universes. He also made the Galactic Cores of each galaxy. When he split in two, he upheld the omniverse with the twin tree Sagen. However, with fighting within the Psysjia and the death of Goddess Yurina, one half withered and died, with only one tree left to uphold the Omniverse. Role in the Story !!!WARNING SPOILERS!!! Gealach Nathair is introduced in The Yaoiweh Conspiracy 8, as a guide for Alissa. He takes her through the entire game and eventually fuses both Lunaric and Solaric for her use and speaks to her face to face as the full Blade of Creation to fight Hentairein. In The Yaoiweh Conspiracy 10, he makes his final appearance and is revealed to be only half complete. Mike containing the other half of his soul. After the group defeats Dremoria, if... They DO NOT possess the Blade of Creation: The Omniverse begins to crumble, and Gealach Nathair decides to turn back time and history repeats itself. They DO possess the Blade of Creation: The Omniverse begins to crumble, as there is too much unbalance within the ideals, which Sagen runs upon. Gealach Nathair awakens from his slumber and reveals that not even he foreseen the treachery and conspiracy Yaoiweh had plotted, but knew that Mike must tread lightly. However, he reveals that only one thing can be done now. Mike must fuse with Gealach Nathair before the Omniverse ends. This normally would result in the destruction of Mike himself, leaving only the deity. Mike is of course apprehensive of the situation, but Gealach leaves him with a fourth Slab of Destiny, saved should Mike fail. "The Omniverse, whose plains makes soaring gambles with the breeze, since ancient times has been upheld by the efforts of two, great, twin trees. Their entwining made the flowers grow, and a bountiful existence all would know. Their living touch brought harmony to all of kith and kin. Til a man begiled by avarice, committed mortal sin. The pair were meant eternal, what god-kind has now undone, Sagen is what once was two, but now is not, but one. Should it wither, we shall all fall." Mike intercepts, "Existence will... Fall?" "True unfateful child, who offers the quickening of life by your touch and the redemption of man in your heart. Give yourself as an offering, lest the plains be torn apart. Deep within you, part of the Sagen doth lie. Be its cutting, else the omniverse will crumble and die. The covenant's time draws ever near, Sagen shall weep, until you appear." When Mike decides to enter Sagen, Kagami and Fasitsa follow. Gealach awaits at the base of the tree, and asks Mike to fuse. If... Mike ACCEPTS: The two fuse and the world still cannot be sustained. So Gealach can only freeze time and cause a slumber over everyone. He creates a realm of only magic where everyone lives for eternity, and history repeats itself after they die. Mike REFUSES: Gealach questions why, and Mike reveals his love for both Kagami and Fasitsa, as well as for the existence of all races, and that the gods should settle it. But he declares that the two fight. If... Mike LOSES: The two fuse and the world still cannot be sustained. So Gealach can only freeze time and cause a slumber over everyone. He creates a realm of only magic where everyone lives for eternity, and history repeats itself after they die. Mike WINS: Gealach is too wounded to live and colapses. Sagen awakens, revealing that Hentairein and Yaoiweh are still alive in the tree, as well as all the other deities, and have sapped the powers of the other eachother, and those who didn't have any power left are spewed out at that instant. The tree absorbs Gealach's soul and rips out Mike's portion related to Gealach. The tree takes on the final form as "Eden" and the final battle begins. Mike, Kagami, and Fasitsa defeat Eden and the land still crumbles. Mike then finds a seed in the resting place, and plants it where Sagen once stood. He decides that he must sacrifice himself. However, Mike's soul isn't enough, the two other heroes also sacrifice themselves with Mike and form a new Tree which upholds all of the Omniverse. The Hall of Creation crumbles, the Psysjia disappears, and the credits roll. However, there is yet one more ending the heroes may obtain. If Mike possesses all 1000 Cranes, the 10 Fish Eggs, the 50 Dragon Scales, the Cat's Bell, and the 5 Golden Lizard Claws, he can turn these in to obtain a piece of the Amaranth Oracle. Each piece is as follows. *1000 Cranes: The Band of the Oracle *10 Fish Eggs: The Gems of the Oracle *50 Dragon Scales: The Gold Pieces of the Oracle *Cat's Bell: Blessing of the Oracle *5 Lizard Claws: Centerpiece of the Oracle Upon obtaining all of these, you can complete a sidequest to turn this into the Amaranth Oracle. At the final battle with Eden, after it falls there is still the seed, but Mike doesn't find it if he is wearing the Amaranth Oracle. Rather, Amaranth appears before them and thanks Mike and everyone for keeping her and the fate of all living things close to their heart. Amaranth mentions she had long been sealed, but thanks to her oracle, she has been freed from the land of the daybreak, the plains at which Sagen rest. Gealach is unable to be returned to life, and now, the Blade of Creation is useless. With no gods nor goddesses, Amaranth decides her fate. She'll absorb the faint powers of the gods to become one of them, and fuse with Sagen. Her soul is never fading, so the Omniverse will never fade. With that, Amaranth also turns time back to the first game, and fuses herself with Sagen, causing the series to never happen, and life is peaceful. !!!SPOILERS END HERE!!!